Scream
by TwiOTHLuver
Summary: Lucas Scott hold a terrible secret. He rapes and murders women. Brooke Davis is your typical party girl. She trusts no one with her heart. What happens when the two of them meet? Is it jsut another game to Lucas or will he fall in love?
1. Preview

**Lucas Scott is known for his charming personality and way with words.**

"Hello Ladies. May I say you women are looking absolutely ravishing today."

**But what girls don't know when they meet him is the secret he holds.**

"Don't worry. You know Nathan always claiming he's going to tell them. Lucas trust me Nathan is not going to tell them."

**He gets them to fall in love with him.**

"I love you Lucas."

"I love you to Stacy."

**He then has his way with them for a couple of months and then murders them.**

"Please. Stop! It hurts. You're hurting me."

**It's an obsession he can't get rid of and he's been moving from girl to girl for the last five years.**

"_Haley! Listen to me! I've done something really really bad!"_

**Brooke Davis is your typical New York City party girl.**

"Which club is it tonight?"

**She just got out of a bad relationship and is looking for some fun.**

"Chase! I said leave me the hell alone! It's over!"

**She's not a real trusting person and it takes a lot for her to open up to a person.**

"I don't know if I should tell you. I mean it's personal and I don't exactly know you to well yet."

**What happens when Lucas and Brooke meet?**

"Brooke Davis. What's your name?"

"Lucas Scott."

**At first it's all just games with Lucas.**

"Don't worry Hales. In two more months I should have exactly what I want from Brooke and then she's gone."

**But what happens when he falls in love with the beautiful brunette?**

"What? What are you staring at?"

"You. Your beautiful."

**Will he get and get rid of her like all the other girls?**

"I'm not playing Lucas! This has gone to far. Will you just please slice the chick already and get it over with?"

**Or will he keep her alive?**

"Brooke's a nice girl Lucas. And I really like her. I think she's good for you. Please don't so this."

"I can't Nate. I can't do it."

**Find out in the new story SCREAM!**

"Say goodbye Princess."

"AHHHHHHH!"

**Coming to fan fiction soon.**


	2. Lucas

**Lucas Scott is known for his charming personality and way with words. But what girls don't know when they meet him is the secret he holds. He gets them to fall in love with him; he then has his way with them for a couple of months and then murders them. It's an obsession he can't get rid of and he's been moving from girl to girl for the last five years. Brooke Davis is your typical New York City party girl. She just got out of a bad relationship and is looking for some fun. She's not a real trusting person and it takes a lot for her to open up to a person. What happens when Lucas and Brooke meet? At first its all just games with Lucas but what happens when he falls in love with the beautiful brunette? Will he get and get rid of her like all the other girls or will he keep her alive? Find out in the new story SCREAM! **

**Warning- Mild Cursing and Rape**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the characters but I do own the storyline and any new chacter I might add in.**

* * *

Its dark outside and the rain is pouring. People rush past the apartment building in a hurry to go home to their families or to late night jobs. The lights are on and dim inside one of the lower apartments and the shades are drawn. Music pours out from the apartment to prevent any sound other then the smashing of drums or chords on the guitar to be heard. But if anyone knew what was really going on inside they wouldn't believe it. How could they? It wasn't something you imagined happening right under your very nose.

"Stop!" Her frantic screams echoed through the room. Her brown eyes flooded with tears as she clawed the man's back. And her blonde hair rushed from side to side as she shook her head at him." I said stop!" She yelled as she twisted underneath the heavy man. "You're hurting me!" She yelled as she started to kick and punch any part of him she could touch. She wanted out and she wanted out now.

"Don't do that princess." He growled as he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head preventing her from hitting anymore. Then with a wicked smile he brought his mouth down to hers and forced his wet tongue into her mouth harshly.

The blonde let out a whimper as his calloused fingers started to undo the buttons of her shirt. He smiled and released her mouth before ripping the shirt open with one of his hands still holding her wrist. Buttons flew and fabric ripped but he didn't care. He started to suck hard on the girl's neck as he started to undo her pants. Slowly moving them down her legs until they slipped off and onto the floor. The girl let out a loud cry and managed to slip her hand out of his grasp. She slapped him on the back of his neck hard.

"You dumb whore!" He yelled as he brought up his face in pain and glared at the blonde underneath him. "You're going to pay for that!" He yelled as he brought up his hand and struck her against the cheek. The girl let out another cry as tears started to stream from her eyes.

Instead of taking over his earlier actions the man glared down at her as he rips her panties off and tosses them aside. He didn't care where they landed. He shoved a finger inside of the girl without warning and claimed her mouth again to silence her cries of help. When he finally thinks she's ready he removed his own pants and boxers without even letting go of her mouth and thrusts deep inside of her. He lets out a deep moan before he pulls out and thrusts in again. This time a little harder. He releases her mouth and her wrists as he keeps groaning in pleasure.

"Please. Stop! It hurts. You're hurting me." Her desperate cried break out again as she wiggles beneath him. Trying her hardest to get him out of her. However, her movements get him more pissed and he continues harder and harder; forcing himself deep into her. He doesn't show a sign that he knows he's hurting her or that he even cares. All he cares about is getting what he wants. Pleasure.

"You don't like that you little whore? Huh? That doesn't feel good?" he asks as he starts to speed up his movements. She cries and it only gets louder when his hand meets her face again. "Shut up you little bitch. Shut the fuck up! You asked for this slut!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrists once again and squeezes them tightly in his hands. Finally with a loud groan he releases his seed into her.

He pulls out and throws his boxers back on. He looks down at his girlfriend breathless and smiles when he sees the mascara marks that are still running down her face. He can see the bruises forming all over her body and his smile only gets wider. Seeing his marks left on a woman's bodies is like an accomplishment. It meant that he had gotten what he wanted and he hadn't gotten caught.

With a wink and smile towards the still crying girl he made his way into the kitchen. He opened a drawer quietly and pulled out a shiny object. He smiled and walked into the bedroom with the object behind his back. He found his girlfriend pulling on some sweat pants shakily and tears still running from her eyes. This was the perfect moment.

"Here let me help you with that." He said as he leaned down and helped her slide the pants on. "There you go baby." He said as he gave her a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. "Say goodbye Princess." He grinned maniacally at her as she looked up at him confused and then without hesitation he plunged the knife deep in her back causing her to cry out in pain. Not caring that his hands were getting bloody he continued to cut up the once beautiful girl. Girl Number 13.

"AHHHH!" Her screams died down as he continued to cut her hands off and then her elbows and made his way up. She was dead and she knew there was no way that any help was going to come now.

SCREAM

"_Hello?" A groggy voice asked from the other line with a tired yawn. _

"Hey bestest friend. What are you up to?" He asked with a small laugh when he heard her tone. Oh yeah he had woken her up and he was going to hear it.

"Lucas? What the hell? Why are you calling me at 3 o'clock in the morning? You know some of us like our damn sleep." His best friend complained quietly as she sat up in bed careful not to wake up her sleeping husband.

"Sorry Haley. But you see there was kind of an accident with Bethany. And I need your help." Lucas said with a sigh as he sat down on the bed and looked towards the black plastic bag.

"Tell me you got rid of her. Please?" Haley said with a sigh as the sleep left her voice and she got excited.

"She's gone. And I need help getting rid of her for good now." Lucas told her with a smile. He loved when his best friend helped him out.

"Oh my gosh! I love you! I will be there in five minutes. Have the car ready!" She exclaimed happily not caring if she woke up her husband. Lucas had finally taken her advice.

"Okay Hales. See you in five." Lucas chuckled and then hung up his phone. He smiled down at the device and sighed.

Haley James- Lee was Lucas' best friend ever since the two of them were in diapers. She had been there for him through everything and him the same for her. When his father died Haley was right at his at his side and when his mother got diagnosed with Breast Cancer Haley was the first one to come comfort him. Then in high school Haley's husband Nathan Lee had joined their clan and Haley and him became distant. Nathan and Lucas became close. Almost like brothers. Then when she and Nathan got married without their family or Lucas there at the age of seventeen Lucas blew a gasket and cut off all ties with her for two months. But when his mother went into remission he desperately needed her by his side and she came running. And then at the age of eighteen after he graduated high school Lucas started his obsession. He would bring a new woman home and Haley would tell him that he was to good for her or that she was a piece of trash and Lucas would feed into it. He would use them for what he wanted and then get rid of them. Haley would help him each time. It was a strong bond they had and nothing or no one could break that apart.

SCREAM

She came prancing into his apartment without knocking exactly five minutes later. She was wearing a pair of white and red strawberry pajama pants and an orange t-shirt. Her dark blonde hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head. Her brown eyes shone with excitement and happiness. She knew it was game time. And she loved when Lucas would finally get rid of his woman. It gave her a thrill. Even if it was only for a while.

"Okay, where's the whore?" Haley asked as soon as she came in. Instead of looking at Lucas though she went straight to his bed and started to grab the sheets and clothes off of it.

"Jeez Hales. Hi to you to." Lucas greeted with a laugh as he stood up and looked over at his best friend. She always found more interest than he did when it came to getting rid of the women. He just followed along to whatever she said.

"Shut it Scott. You know I'm happy to see you but Nathan doesn't know yet and I have to hurry and get back to him before he suspects something. You know how he is." Haley said with a sigh as she stuffed the different items in her hand into a black plastic bag.

"So what did you do? You just left him in bed wondering where the hell you just went." Lucas asked with a chuckle as he took the bag from Haley's hands and pointed to the other plastic bag that lay a couple feet away.

"Nope. I told him that I had my womanly problems and I would probably be in the bathroom for awhile to go to sleep and not worry." Haley answered as she shook her head at him and started to open up the other plastic bag. Lucas watched with a small smile as she looked inside the plastic bag and her eyes got wide. "Damn you cut her up good!" Haley said as she threw the bag down and slapped Lucas' out stretched hand.

"I tried my best Hales. But lets get rid of it before it starts to stink up the place." Lucas said as he scratched the back of his head and walked towards the door.

"Do you know where were going to dump it?" Haley asked as she grabbed both Black bags and walked toward Lucas. She then handed him the one with the Bethany's body in it and took the one with all the clothes and supplies in it.

"Yeah we gotta go out to the woods behind Fred's place and burn all of it. And then I guess we'll just leave it there." Lucas said going over to the sink and grabbing the gasoline from underneath in the cabinet.

"This mean were moving again?" Haley asked as soon as Lucas followed her into the hallway and closed the door. She looked up at him as he locked his door and saw that he shrugged.

"I was thinking New York. I mean we've been practically everywhere in the last five years except the big apple. We should see what its all about and I can get myself a new woman." Lucas aid with a smile as he slipped his keys back into his pockets and began to walk outside with her.

"New York? Hmmmm….I like it. I mean it's a big city and there are a lot of chicks running around. You can pick up on those hookers off the street and do with her." Haley agreed after thinking about it for a minute. Lucas let out a low laugh as he threw the bags into his black pick up truck and slipped inside with Haley.

"Well then I guess its New York for us." Lucas said as he looked over at his best friend and started the car. Both excited to get rid of the body and move in on another prey. Little did they know New York was going to have a lot of surprises for them.


	3. Brooke

So this is just showing some of Brooke and her life. Believe me the three friends are going to play a big part in this story. A REALLY BIG PART. And Chase well big but not huge. You'll have some more Brooke and Lucas in the next chap! Enjoy! Now I am going to warn you guys though I will be dealing with some very serious issues in my story not just rape. I will try to make it light but I'm going to just warn a head of time it's really just going to be a dark love story.

* * *

"And some of us have this thing called work! Damnit Chase don't fucking call me." Brooke Davis yelled into her Iphone before quickly ending the call. She stepped out from the balcony and into her apartment. She threw her phone down on the couch as she passed it and rolled her eyes at her red headed best friend. "Don't start Rachel." She mumbled when she saw the look her friend wore.

"Start what?" Rachel Gatina asked as she tried her best to act innocent and like she had no reason what Brooke was talking to when in fact she knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

"Start with the whole you should break up with him thing. And don't you dare look at me like that." Brooke said with a sigh as she walked into the kitchen and threw a hand through her brown hair. Rachel got up and followed her friend into the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

"Why what look are you talking about Brooke?" Rachel asked in a fake southern drawl. Brooke rolled her eyes and gave Rachel a knowing look. "Oh! You mean the break up with him look already look? Of course I would never dream of giving you that look. You and Chase are a match made in heaven." Rachel said her sarcastic tone laced with bitterness. Brooke let out another sigh. She knew her friend was right but it was just to hard for her to let go.

"Rachel trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about me. Everything is okay." Brooke said as she put a comforting hand over her friend's hand and gave her a soft smile. Rachel was about to say something when the front door slammed shut.

"Davis! Gatina! Strauss!" A voice yelled from the front. Rachel looked towards the hallway amused.

"In here Sawyer!" Brooke called out as she grabbed a magazine off the counter and starts to look through it as Rachel took a seat on top of one of the kitchen stools. A minute later a curly blonde bounced into the room with a huge smile on her face. Rachel's face only turns to more amused.

"Hey P! Why so smiley today Shirley?" Rachel asked using their old nickname for the blonde. Brooke's looked up from her magazine for a moment to throw both girls an amused smile. Peyton rolled her eyes and smiled at Brooke.

"Well hello to you to Elmo and Bubbles." Peyton Sawyer said using their nicknames as she took off her black leather jacket she wore and setting it on one of the stools. "So what were you guys talking about before I came?" Peyton asked going to the fridge and ignoring Rachel's earlier question.

"Well Brooke here just got into another argument with the oh so lovable Chase Adams and she's lecturing me on why I should not get into her business." Rachel answered flatly as she watched Peyton take out some left over take out from the fridge and heat it up.

"Your still with that jerk Brooke? You know you deserve so much better so why don't you just break up with him?" Peyton asked as she stood near the microwave and looked at Brooke expectantly. Brooke rolled her eyes and pointed toward the microwave as it started to beep.

"Like I said I know what I'm doing and really Chase isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him." Brooke said as she threw her magazine down and ran another hand through her hair. Peyton snickered as she started to eat her food and left the reply to Rachel. It was only going to lead into another one of their daily arguments.

"Not a bad guy? Brooke you complain about him on a daily basis and when you aren't complaining about him your arguing with him on the phone. I think that screams out what a great guy he is." Rachel said as she rolled her eyes at Brooke's response to them. Brooke was always defending Chase.

"That is not true." Brooke protested as she glared at Rachel to shut up.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night Brooke." Rachel mumbled as Peyton took a seat next to her and began digging in her food. Both Brooke and Rachel stopped their discussion to watch Peyton in disgust. Peyton looked up as if sensing their eyes on them.

"Wob?" She asked with her mouth full of food. Rachel and Brooke both made faces and Rachel reached over and closed Peyton's mouth for her.

"Ewww Peyt keep the food in the whole." Brooke said with a smile as she stuck her tongue at Peyton in disgust. Peyton smirked at Brooke and continued to eat. "Anyways as I was saying Chase and I have our problems like every other couple does. It's nothing big and we'll make it through it. We always go." Brooke finished with a shrug just as a streak of blonde hair rushed past her and to the fridge. Rachel and Peyton both looked amused at their best friend. The girl quickly turned around with a pickle stuffed in her mouth and smiled.

"Hey Elmo, Goldi and Bubbles." She greeted with a smile as she waved at them. Brooke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey Blue." Peyton and Brooke greeted using her nickname.

"Hey hoe! Are you sure you're not pregnant? That sure would explain this random crap you keep eating." Rachel said as took up the magazine Brooke had been reading and started to look through it.

"No! I am not pregnant. I just get these cravings every winter." Lindsey Strauss answered as she glared at Rachel. Brooke suppressed a laugh as Lindsey, Peyton, and Rachel all started to argue over whether or not Lindsey was pregnant.

Peyton Sawyer had been Brooke's best friend the longest. The two girls met at preschool in the sandbox when Brooke had went over and pulled one of Peyton's curls. Claiming she looked like Goldilocks. The two of them became inseparable after that day. Brooke had helped Peyton when her mother died when Peyton was just nine. And Peyton had helped Brooke when her mother abandoned her and left her with an abusive father. But no matter what struggles she went through Brooke always proved to be the energetic one. So by Peyton she was dubbed the name Bubbles because of her bubbly personality.

Rachel Gatina had been the second one Brooke considered her best friend. The two met while in middle school when Rachel moved there and stole Brooke's boyfriend Greg Stone. The two went at it for months but quickly befriended eachother when Rachel witnessed something she wasn't supposed to. The two quickly found that they had more in common then they first thought and Rachel became one of their crew. Rachel was named Elmo for her bright red hair.

Lindsey Strauss was the last one Brooke had met and considered her best friend. The tow had met in their junior year of high school when Brooke needed someone to help her with her English paper. Lindsey was a _geek_ as people liked to say and Brooke took her under her wing. At first it was hard because Peyton and Lindsey had an ongoing battle no one seemed to understand but after they got locked in the school gym one night on accident the two talked out their problems and became fast friends. Lindsey was named blue for her light baby blue eyes that stuck out in a crowd.

The four of them all applied and got accepted to NYU this way they could stay in the city that they all loved and so that they could stay together. Rachel, Brooke, and Lindsey lived together. While Peyton lived with her boyfriend and his daughter Jenny. They only lived three buildings away and it still didn't stop Peyton from being at their house and eating their food every day. But Brooke couldn't complain. She loved her girls.

"So what were we all talking about before my craving?" Lindsey asked breaking Brooke out of her thoughts. Brooke shook her head and looked at Lindsey who was now sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Only the awesome of the awesomest Chase Adams." Rachel said in a fake cheery voice as she plastered on a fake smile and only glanced up from the magazine real quick. Brooke rolled her eyes while Lindsey looked interested. "They had another fight about only who knows what and Brooke here is defending Chase by saying he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." Rachel answered as she looked back down at her magazine and flipped the page.

"Are you kidding me? Not a bad guy? Brooke come on you always complain about him or your arguing with him on the phone. He has to be a bad guy." Lindsey said taking a sip of her coffee. Rachel threw down her magazine quickly at Lindsey's words.

"SISTER!" She yelled as she pointed towards Lindsey.

"Do you guys share a brain?" Brooke asked as she raised an eyebrow at Lindsey and Rachel. Peyton put down her food long enough to nod.

"I think they do. It would explain a whole lot." Peyton said after she had swallowed her food. Rachel hit Peyton upside her head while Lindsey pulled one of her curls playfully.

"Well guys I don't care what you think. I'm going to try and make it work between Chase and me and you guys don't have say in it." Brooke said as she headed toward her room.

"BREAK UP WITH HIM!" Lindsey, Rachel, and Peyton sang at the same time. Brooke laughed and shook her head _no_ before finishing her journey into her room. She sure did love her friends.


	4. Move

Just a Filler chapter. Brucas will def meet in the next chapter I promise! Enjoy! And as for the people who have a problem with my story I think you should know that I know what and where I'm going with this story. You don't have to worry about Lucas becoming some hero complex. This story is different from my other ones and I'm showing a new side to Lucas. Don't worry about me promoting rape because I'm not. I think it's a horrific crime and I will deal with that when the time comes. Thank you.

* * *

"Did we have to move again?" Nathan Lee asked for about the hundredth time that day as he drove down the highway towards New York. Nathan was very surprised earlier when his wife got him up and insists that they pack to move to New York at once. Of course he was more than a little confused but as soon as he found out Lucas was coming with them he had a good idea in mind about what had happened. You see Nathan knew all about Lucas' little game he played with the women and what he did to them when he thought it was time to give up. Many times he had been tempted to go to the police and tell them of what his wife and his wife's best friend were up to but his love for Haley was worth going along with anything she wanted him to do.

"Can you stop asking so many questions? Gosh just drive Damnit." Haley scolded as she glared at her husband from her spot in the passenger seat. Haley often felt bad for stringing her husband along because he had given up so many of his dreams to be with her but she knew she had to tick by Lucas' side no matter what. It had been about a week or so since the killing and Haley was able to get a job interview for Lucas at a company in New York and a chap apartment for rent until she got a job of her own. Of course Haley knew not to get to comfortable in one place because in about the next six months they would be moving again. A year if the girl Lucas picked out this time took longer to fall for him.

"Just admit it Haley." Nathan said not once glancing at his wife but looking at the road in front of him.

"Admit what Nathan?" She asked as she looked at him confused.

"What really happened to Lucas' little girlfriend? I know she didn't move to Ohio and I know her mom didn't die. I know what you guys did to her but just say it. For once in your life just tell me the truth." Nathan said with an undertone of begging in his voice. It hurt him to know that his wife could lie so easily to his face about he horrible things she and Lucas do.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She moved." Haley lied as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Stop lying! I know everything. And you know I know but you keep lying about it. I seriously don't know what your scared of. I've known almost since the beginning and I haven't told anyone yet." Nathan said annoyed. At this moment Haley was kinda of pissed that Lucas had taken another car and decided to follow them. She could of really used him at a time like this.

"What do you know Nathan?" Haley asked trying to see if he would openly admit what she feared would someday ruin their marriage. She loved Nathan to death and it would kill her to lose him. But the obsession she grew for helping Lucas kill his women was almost addictive.

"He killed her Haley! And you fucking helped him out! He's always kills them and you always help him. That's why we have to move every fucking six months. The sad thing is you can't even get yourself to admit it." Nathan practically yelled as he glared over at his wife. He had never openly admitted he knew their secret. He would always keep it to himself and occasionally drop little hints that Haley would brush off as him acting like a typical guy. And the look on Haley's face when he said those words just confirmed what he knew all along His wife was a murderer.

"Oh really? And how do you know all of this Nate?" Haley asked hoping she could redirect his mind to something else. She had always feared the Nathan knew about what her and Lucas did but since he never said anything she would just ignore the feeling. But now having him say it out loud just scared her.

"Oh I don't know. I'm guessing about the third time he showed up at our house with blood all over him and you rushed out to 'help' him with a dead 'dog' or other animal just gave it away. Oh and don't forget the week after he showed up on our doorstep looking like he just came back from a massacre we would pack up and move with him." Nathan replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his wife and looked back at the road. "Don't play coy with me Haley." Nathan spat before Haley could get a word in.

"Nathan I-" Haley started but was soon cut off from her now very pissed off husband.

"Are sick is what you are. And the funny thing about all this Hales is that I fuckin love you to death. And I don't think anything will ever change with that." Nathan said his voice getting softer with each word. He felt bad for yelling at her but she needed to know what she was doing was wrong. "But let me ask you this. Why do you do it? Help him I mean. Lucas is a cool guy but the sick thing he does just makes him a nasty little bastard. Why do you help him?" Nathan asked quickly glancing from the road to his wife and then back at the road. Haley looked down at her hands and shrugged sadly.

"Their not good enough for him. They never were and they never will be Nate. I just help protect him." Haley whispered softly.

"And he's not capable of figuring that out himself? Haley you don't even know these women. Never once have I ever seen you try to make an effort to try and get to know them." Nathan said shaking his head at his wife. From the beginning Nathan knew that Lucas would always be Haley's number one. And after a while of jealousy Nathan to used to and even accepted it. But it was twisted the things Haley would do for Lucas.

"Nathan it isn't even like that. You know the trouble Lucas had with women after everything that happened with his mother." Haley tried to reason but t no avail. Nathan was still disgusted with her decisions.

"And encouraging him to kill women makes it better? Come on Haley your going to have to do a lot better than that if your going to fool me." Nathan said giving her a look of disbelief. He couldn't believe the things coming out of Haley's mouth.

"Nathan please just. I- I don't know. Okay I don't know what to tell you. Just please don't go say anything." Haley pleaded at a loss for words to her husband. She knew what she helped Lucas do was heinous in Nathan's eyes and she didn't want to lose him over that.

"I'm not going to say anything Haley just for the simple fact that I am like completely in love with you. But just make sure it doesn't happen again Hales." Nathan said glancing at her quickly.

"I can't make any promises Nate." Haley mumbled as she looked down at her hands.

"Well then I can't make any promises that I won't tell." Nathan said coldly as he glared at the road in front of him. Haley looked at him and went to go say something but her phone ringing interrupted her.

"Hello?" She asked as she pressed the _Talk_ button on her phone. Nathan glanced at her curiously as she mumbled in response to the other person on the other line. About two minutes into the call she hung and looked over at Nathan. "This is our exit." With a sigh Nathan took the exit and the three of them ventured to their new apartment. Two of them ready for their next prey.

SCREAM

Brooke sighed when she heard the doorbell ring. She knew what was about to come and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. Rachel, Lindsey, and Peyton looked up from whatever t.v. Show they were watching and glanced at Brooke knowing as well what was about to go down. _He _was on the other side of that door. And _he_ wasn't happy with Brooke right now.

"Do you want me to go get my bat? We can knock him out." Rachel asked as she stood up from the floor and looked at Brooke. Brooke suppressed a smile and shook her head.

"And what? Prolong the inevitable?" Peyton asked with a slight laugh as she looked over at her red headed best friend. After Rachel stuck out her tongue playfully at Peyton the curly blonde turned towards Brooke. "Really Brooke it's just time to cut your losses." Peyton told her friend with a shrug. Before Brooke could say anything another loud knock broke through the apartment. Brooke got up and rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Wish me luck guys." Brooke mumbled as she made her way to the door. Once she got there she took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. As soon as the door was open he swept in without asking.

"What the hell Brooke?" He asked rudely as he turned to face her. His brown eyes boring holes in her hazel green ones. She gulped down and ran a hand through her already messy hair. She had been dreading this ever since she woke up this morning. "Do you think its funny what you did? I mean seriously." He asked obviously waiting for her answer.

"Look Chase I-" Brooke started but he interrupted her on one of his angry power rants. If he wouldn't let her talk this was going to be harder than she thought it would be a first.

"Don't give me any of your lame excuses either Brooke. I trusted you with our relationship and this is what you do. Have you friends boyfriend fucking call em talking about you cheated with him." Chase stated angrily as he glared over at his girlfriend.

"Chase it was a joke. They were only playing around with you its nothing to take serious." Brooke protested getting mad herself. She knew it was now or never to just break it off with him. She was tired of his crap and wanted something new. Someone better.

"And you think this joke was funny? Even if it was a joke how can I fucking trust you?" Chase asked as he folded his arms across his scrawny chest and looked at Brooke.

"You know I'm tired of your shit. You've never trusted me since we got together. All you've done is yell and assume shit. Well you know what its obviously not going to work between us so I just think we should break it off right now before it gets worse." Brooke said in a menacing tone. She looked behind Chase to see her three friends standing in the doorway and giving her thumbs up.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Chase asked stunned.

"Well she did say break it off before its gets worse so I would assume so." Rachel replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Chase. He quickly turned and looked at his girlfriend's best friends.

"You shut your mouth slut." He said pointing at Rachel angrily.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Peyton stated angrily as she got into Chase's face. He had always tried being nice to Brooke's friends but all three of them and Jake could see through his fake façade.

"Oh and what are you going to do blondie?" Chase asked glaring down at Peyton. Brooke just let out another sigh when Lindsey stood up. She knew it was trouble when her quietest best friend had something to say to her an ass of a boyfriend.

"She won't do anything but I will shove my foot up your ass." Lindsey spat at him disgustedly. Chase went to go say something to Lindsey but Brooke grabbed his arm and forced him to turn towards her before he could get a word out of his mouth.

"Look Chase I just can't do this you and me anymore. I'm sorry but its over so please leave." Brooke told him forcefully as she held his arm. Chase looked at her stunned and shook his head.

"But Brooke baby –"Chase started but was cut off by Peyton.

"OUT!" She shouted as she pointed toward the door. Chase glared at Brooke's three best friends quickly before looking at Brooke.

"This isn't over." Chase threatened before he pushed his way past Brooke and made his way out the door. Making sure to slam it extra hard making all four girls flinch. They waited a couple of minutes before they looked at Brooke who was looking sadly at the ground.

"Come here babe." Lindsey cooed as she walked over to Brooke and took her in a hug. "You did the right thing." She whispered in her ear gently as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Oh stop the sob fest!" Rachel interrupted earning a glare from Peyton. "We are not going to cry over that stupid jerk asshole. We are going to go out and look for new and hotter guys. Well us three. Curley Tempo over there has a boyfriend." Rachel mumbled the last part as she pointed toward Peyton who ended up rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Rach. Anyways I was going to invite you to this new club that opened up the street tonight anyways. I was just waiting for an okay with Brooke since Chase basically would of thrown a fit. We could go check it out. Jake is going and I know there will be a lot of hot dudes there for you guys." Peyton suggested as Lindsey and Brooke looked over at her.

"A club? That could be nice." Lindsey agreed. Brooke sniffed back some threatening tears and nodded.

"Let's party." She shrugged and gave them a weak smile. She wasn't going to wallow over Chase. She was going to go out and have some fun like she should have been doing for a while now. The old Brooke was coming out and people better look out.


	5. Meeting

This chap mught suck but I was working on it hard. SO I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The music bumped through the speakers. The club was filled with sweaty bodies all pushed up against one another on the dance floor. Guys checked girls out from the bars. And some girls sat in the lounge laughing along with their friends and collecting phone numbers. However, all the guys eyes seemed to be on the four girls that owned the dance floor. A redhead, two blondes, and a brunette. All four dressed in club wear that showed off their stunning bodies.

"_That girl is so dangerous. That girl is so dangerous, that girl is a bad girrrll." _Rachel sung as she grabbed Brooke's hands and started to grind their hips. Brooke let out a loud laugh and danced along with Rachel. Tonight was Brooke's night to break hearts. She was newly single and ready to mingle. "Come on skank. Sing along with me. You know you know the words." Rachel shouted over the loud music. If the girls would've focused more on the guys instead of their dancing they would of seen the attractive blonde and brunette guys walk in with the short dirty blonde girl.

"I'm thirsty!" Peyton yelled as she turned away from Lindsey to look at her other two best friends. Brooke unclasped her hands away from Rachel and nodded at Peyton.

"Me too." Her raspy voice cut through the air. Rachel rolled her eyes at the two girls and grabbed Lindsey. Peyton stuck her tongue out at Rachel before grabbing Brooke's hand and dragging her towards the bar. The two girls approached the bar where a black haired guy was sitting.

"Jakey!" Brooke yelled loudly as she hugged him from behind. The guy turned around quickly drink in hand and smiled when he saw the two girls. Enveloping Brooke in a hug with his free arm.

"Hey Brookie. Hey babe." He said as he looked at Peyton who laughed at Brooke before leaning up to give him a passionate kiss. Brooke broke out of his arms and made a face.

"And the Jeyton fest is on." Brooke said as she squeezed between Jake and the guy next to him. The guy behind the bar looked at her. "Strongest drink." She shouted. He nodded and went to go get it. "So Jake how've you been? I mean you've sent your girl over here to the house but you never come over anymore." Brooke said as she turned around and leaned on the bar. Jake broke away from Peyton and looked at Brooke.

"Well Brooke if I didn't say so myself I'd say you missed me." Jake chuckled as Peyton maneuvered herself to stand in between his arms.

"Immensely." Brooke replied sarcastically before turning around to accept her drink. Neither one of them noticed the pair of blue eyes that were fixed on Brooke. Or the guy that was making his way over to them. "Oh did Peyton tell you? I broke up with Chase." Brooke said happily as she looked at Jake.

"Finally!" He almost shouted as he high fived Brooke. All three of them started to laugh. All of a sudden Brooke felt a hand slip around her waist and breathing on her neck.

"Wanna dance?" A deep voice asked. Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a sigh prepared to tell the creep to back off but when she turned around she came in contact with the most gorgeous blue eyes. They were deeper than Lindsey's. "You don't have to if you don't want." He breathed as he looked down at her curiously. Brooke finally tore away from his eyes to look him over. Tall, blonde, and handsome. She could work with it.

"If you can handle me." Brooke replied with a wink as she turned to Jake to hand him her drink. "Excuse me guys." Brooke said with a smile as the guy took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Peyton raised an eyebrow and Brooke just shrugged. Flo-Rida and T-pain's Low started up by the time they got to the dance floor. Brooke smiled and turned around so she was standing in front of the guy. Once the two got to the middle Brooke grinded her ass into his lower half. He smirked and grabbed her hips.

_Intro - T-Pain  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
Mmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!_

Chorus (T-Pain):  
Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Brooke started working him faster. Forgetting about her breakup with the ever so infamous Chase. Or the fact that she had just met this guy two second ago. She let the music flow through her body and she let loose. She was going to have a good time no matter what hardships she was going through. Plus this guy could really dance.

Flo-Rida  
I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa  
Did her thing seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer the no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go

Lucas grabbed the girls hips harder. She was really working him. She knew how to dance and she wasn't afraid to let loose. Lucas knew she was a firecracker. He had known since the first minute he spotted her on the dance floor when he first walked in. But he always liked a challenge and she proved to be one. Lucas had found his next target."Let's go somewhere less crowded." Lucas leaned forward and whispered in her ear. The girl turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him. He was going to try harder if he wanted to get her alone. "Okay fine. Let's go to the lounge then." Lucas said with a sigh as he ran up her side.

centerFlo-Rida  
Hey shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

"Okay big boy." Brooke laughed as she pulled away from Lucas and started off toward the lounge. Lucas growled and ran to catch up with her. She sat down on one of the plush purple chairs and Lucas sat across from her. "So you really know how to move." Brooke said over the loud music.

"Only with gorgeous girls like you." Lucas shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. Brooke rolled her eyes. He was one of those cocky guys.

"I'm sure about it. Brooke Davis. What's you name?" Brooke asked as she moved over to sit next to the guy and stuck out her hand for him to shake. He smirked and took her hand in his.

"Lucas Scott." He introduced as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. Brooke let out a blush and looked down at the black fabric of her dress. "So if I was interested in you would I have to go through a boyfriend?" Lucas asked as he let her hand go. Brooke looked up at him surprised.

"You don't hold anything back do you?" Brooke asked as she raised an eyebrow. Lucas shrugged his shoulders in response. "And to answer your question. No I just broke up with my boyfriend." Brooke answered as she shook her head at him.

"Ah, rebound?" Lucas asked.

"No. I don't do rebounds. More like re-sex. And right now I'm so off that. Anyways, what about you Mr. Scott? _If _I was interested in you would I have to go through any jealous girlfriends?" Brooke asked her usual flirty smirk plastered across her face as she looked at him through lidded green eyes.

"Ha no. I'm single." Lucas threw his head back and laughed. "My girlfriend turned the other way on me." Lucas lied as he looked at Brooke playfully. She smirked.

"What? Couldn't please her in bed?" Brooke joked. Lucas let out a chuckle and shook his head. He could already tell it was going to be hard to get her to fall for him but he could tell it was going to be fun doing it. She was playful and loose and would make his job a little easier.

"Nah she couldn't handle it." Lucas remarked cockily. Making Brooke roll her eyes once again. Lucas Scott was one of the cockiest men she had ever met but in a strange way she found him attractive. She didn't know what it was about Lucas but he was different from Chase. He looked like he was just a fun time. And that's what Brooke needed in her life. Some fun. "Your cute." Lucas complimented breaking Brooke out of her thoughts. She looked at him confused for a moment before she grasped what he said.

"Just cute?" She kinked an eyebrow in an innocent way. She knew this would draw him in. She watched him closely as he drew closer to her until his lips were an inch away from hers.

"Sexy." He breathed before pulling away. Brooke laughed. "And what do you find me Miss. Davis?" Lucas asked.

"Hmm..Let's think bout that one. I find you…very handsome." Brooke said as she moved even closer to Lucas than she already was. Lucas let out a small laugh and unconsciously put his arms around Brooke's waist. "Oh! I mean sexy also." Brooke smiled as threw her arms around Lucas' neck. Brooke quickly glanced behind Lucas only to see Rachel and Lindsey gesturing for her to come.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked when Brooke kept glancing between him and the back of him. Brooke shook her head and looked at Lucas.

"If I give you my number will you call me?" She asked curiously wanting to get to know Lucas more. He nodded and watched as she pulled her arms away.

"Yeah, I will. Why? You're leaving?" Lucas asked suddenly bummed as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Brooke nodded as she grabbed the phone and punched her number in.

"Call me." She mumbled as she kissed his cheek. Lucas watched her as she left and then turned to look at his phone. Lucas Scott meet your next target.


End file.
